


Freedom

by Eli (AisukuriMuStudio)



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Factionless - Freeform, Freedom, Gen, Thought-Provoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisukuriMuStudio/pseuds/Eli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no such thing as "factionless" - only "liberated."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

I am factionless. I am nameless. I am true and I am complete. Separation is the bane of society.

Some try to restate themselves when they first arrive on our streets; we all did, of course, so we all understand the effort to obtain what, we thought, was our only indication of individuality.

"I am Michael. I am Myra. I am Edward. I am. I am."

What is a name but self-imposed separation? Here, we ignore all names—we cannot remember ours, and soon they forget, as well.

All we have is each other. Here, you are you: honest or dishonest, peaceful or fitful, selfish or selfless, intelligent or not. Man, woman, both, neither, other. You are you, and we all accept you.

There is no reason not to, after all; the system has failed us, all of us. We will not do the same to one another.

The factions believe we are the lowest of the low, that we accept the poorest jobs because we have no other choice. In reality, we are the highest of the high, closest of the close, and we choose these jobs for their own benefit.

For you see, we are one – even the factions are a part of us. We are all-encompassing, and even if they choose to shirk us, we will welcome them with open arms. They may resent us for it, but we do not care—for we, the exiles, the outcasts, the great—we have that choice.

We are free, and that is worth the price.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very disappointed when I realized there was absolutely little to no information about how the factionless function. I haven't yet read Insurgent, but I scoured the Internet, including multiple Wikis and what's called the Divergent Lexicon. Not a thing!
> 
> This drabble is the result. I know this is short, but please leave any comments, questions, or critique. They are all very much appreciated!


End file.
